Shattered Innocence
by Puffie
Summary: A loud scream from the library alerted the king and the bounty hunter. They found the unconscious Sin in there and he was traumatized when he woke up. What could have happened? OOC-ness, random humor and some references. Rated T ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Hello guys this is my 2nd GG fic and I'm nervous again on how it'll turn out. A product of boredom, this is my first attempt to write a mystery genre and I hope it'll turn out good. May I tell you dear readers that the characters here might be OOC and overactive for the sake of crack humor. I repeat: CRACK HUMOR. Enjoy!**

* * *

-

"Hehe…eh…eh" the young man browsed each page slowly, staring at the glossy pictures and studying each detail. "Wow…they're big!" he exclaimed as he pointed his finger to a part of a female body.

"I'm surprised to find you at the library, Sin."

"What the-" The young man was startled by the voice of his father standing in front of him across the table. Because of the sudden interruption and panic, he dropped the magazine on the carpeted floor. "K-Ky!? What are you doing here!?"

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question." Ky looked at him quizzically. In reality, Ky was more surprised than Sin for he never expected his son to be seen in a library studying. What's more was that the section Sin chose was the part where the oldest and the rarest books were kept. "May I ask, what the 'hell' are you reading about? I'm just curious-"

Before Ky could finish, Sin has already scurried and picked up his prized possession and has stacked it under the pile of dusty books beside him. "Ky, can't you see that I'm busy?" he said rudely as he looked away.

"What the 'hell' were the big and shiny ones?"

"None of your business!"

"Do whatever 'the hell' you want…" Ky retorted and started to walk away. The _very_ sensitive King was hurt; but more importantly, Sin looks awfully suspicious…

"I want to study alone! That's what I want!"

With his back turned, Ky wasn't able to respond. How will he able to mend his relationship with his son if he doesn't trust him? He could just be embarrassed because he may be laughed at by his Oyaji. "Fine!" said the King in a high pitched tone

Looking back, the parent let out a stern warning "Oh, by the way, never go into 'that' section! A lot of controversial readings are stored there; you're 'hell' too young for them"

"THE 'HELL' WITH THE 'HELL' I GOT IT KY!" he snapped back at him irritated by his father's pathetic attempts to speak slang. "By the way, what's in there anyway?" he demanded.

Ky wiped a sweat on his forehead hearing that question. His son must not have an idea what's in there, or else he'll be curious…and it could lead into him knowing the truth about Gears. He must not know it. Pressed by the impatience seen on Sin's face, he gave a brief answer "It's porn…"

"Really? Not interested."

Ky let out a sigh of relief and continued exiting the room. He had also planned to read to let out some stress but staying there with his son might tire him a lot more.

Sin secretly observed his father, and when the door was finally closed he tried to hold his laughter. Porn? PORN! He grabbed his Hot Illyuria Babes magazine and ran off to the "forbidden section."

He began browsing through the archives "The Animal Farm? Sounds ridiculous! Hmmmm…Star Wars? What is this, Black-Tech!? Twilight? Vampires aren't real…"

Getting irritated, he climbed up the ladder to look at the upper section to search for what he was looking for. He must not give up. He had just begun reading through the titles when he heard a faint sound of movement behind him. He felt a presence close by.

"Who's there?" he asked nervously...

* * *

-

Not far from the library, Sol and Ky were sparring again in the yard for the tenth time that day.

"TYRANT RAAAVVVEEE!!!" The last blow landed on Ky's face, really hard.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" The king landed face-first on the ground and slid on it for a few meters, leaving the grass damaged by the force. With his robe was severely tattered from the fierce battle, his mind was still determined to fight for his pride and honor.

Not far from them, his wife, clapping, enthusiastically gave him words of encouragement "Wow, that lasted for twenty minutes dear!"

"Quite an achievement, boy" Sol complemented as he emptied his lack pack of cigarette and dusted his red denim jacket, still in one piece, like a badass.

Meanwhile, Ky struggled to get up. "I can still fight!" he told himself. "I CAN STILL FIGHT SOL!" As he turned back and shouted back to his opponent, his face revealed a bloody mess.

"Oh fuck, I destroyed your crown!" said Sol, worried.

"My head is fine!" snarled Ky.

"No, I mean the-" But before Sol could continue, he was cut off by an ear-piercing shriek.

"Kyyyyyyyyy honeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Dizzy ran frantically, and lunged herself towards Ky. Her weight sent him lying back to the ground. "Your nose is bleeding, dear! Let me help you" she said in a very sugary sweet voice and cute puppy eyes as she wiped his face with a towel.

"B-But…" Ky pleaded.

All of the sudden her eyes widened and her jaw tightened. Her voice became big and loud "DUEL IS OVER."

The word "over" echoed over and over again in his ears. With his wife atop of him, blocking the sun and staring at him with crimson eyes, Ky had no choice but to obey her order. "Yes, dear" he answered as he gulped.

But before Ky could get up, a crashing noise and loud scream ululated through the area.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"**

The three were alerted by the Sin's cry and hastily ran towards the library.

-

"Sin! Answer us!" They called out to the boy. Drawing their swords, the two men ran through the source of the sound cautiously, keeping themselves alert for any perpetrator as they look for Sin. The woman whispered something to her two wings and flew at a certain height to scan the unseen parts behind a dozen tall bookshelves.

At his peripheral, Ky saw a door ajar with books spilling out: The forbidden section. Sin must be in there. Though one of his worse fears was Sin learning some horrifying secrets, the feeling of his son being in peril came in first. "He's in there!"

Sol kicked out the door in full force, brushing a heap of books and sending some through the air. The scene was messy; hundreds of books supposedly fell down from the three-storey high shelves and created a huge pile that covered the floor area.

The adults quickly figured out that Sin must have been buried underneath. As they began to dig frantically, Sol spotted a smear of blood at one of the books near the door. His heart pounded fast as he went to the spot. Brushing off some books, he found Sin's face lying sideways with a bleeding nose. He was unconscious.

"I found him!"

* * *

-

"There was no evidence of an intruder, I had the guards search the whole castle but nothing was found."

Puffing the smoke in from his cigarette, Sol answered "And the brat wasn't injured either, except his nose."

Coughing out the smoke she inhaled, Dizzy fixed the bandage on Sin nose. He stirred however, and continued his heavy breathing. Curling up, he tightly gripped the blanket that covered him. His mother gently wiped the cold sweat on his forehead; he was having a nightmare and it pained her to see him like this.

"Its okay, Mommy's here" but as she was about to touch his face she let out a shriek as his eyes opened in an instant and stared unto hers. Sol and Ky's discussion was interrupted by this.

"M-Mommy?" Sin uttered weakly. His face was horrified, and he began shaking in his curled position.

"Talk to us, what happened?" The concerned mother asked as she stroked his hair. But he didn't respond and just stared blankly into space.

Worried by Sin's condition, the two older men came closer to check him out.

"Sin, are you okay?"

"Hey kid, did ya hit your head hard?"

Upon hearing their voice, Sin stopped shaking and froze. Slowly, his eyes shifted their gaze into Sol and Ky. He continued looking unto them with fear, confusion and shock in his eyes before letting out a gasp and turned his back from his three parents. He then quickly snuggled his head under his pillow and covered himself with his thick blanket, in which underneath, he began to shiver again.

"Dear, stay here with Sin, me and Sol will try to see if we can disclose this matter."

* * *

"Sin is traumatized. What he saw must be really something ." Ky read through the titles glowing with the lamp's fire. As he scanned the pages of each one, he separated the possible books that Sin must have seen from the less suspicious ones.

"Hey kid, I think I've found the shit." Sol dusted a certain ring-binded report with plastic covers _The Truth Behind the Gear Project._

"Isn't that the expository document Master Kliff told me about that was banned decades ago?"

"Yes indeed, writing it was such a pain in the ass but the UN discovered it before it was even published."

Ky dropped a handful of books in surprise "You wrote it!?"

"Nah, just kidding, no." He was lying.

The book contained a lot of pictures of both human and animal experiments at the early stage of the gear project. When the prototype gear disappeared, the leading scientist of the project tried to find more efficient methods. Grotesque images of human and animals combined and their horrifying results were explained and described in detail in the document. Ky himself refused to look at it with his own eyes, for hearing about those unimaginable truths was enough to make him sick.

"I guess Sin is still too innocent to learn that he may have come from those…creatures." The disturbed king sighed in distress from the evident effect the possible discovery gave his son.

"Nah, not really, his grandma Justice was formerly a human, not to mention that his mom is a half-gear. But he never knew his real heritage didn't he?"

"Yes…we think he'll be shocked to know the truth-"

Ky suddenly paused at a sudden thought that entered his mind: what if Sin learned about his bloodline? Pulling up another book from the the pile he stacked earlier he reread its title, _The Truth about Commander Gears Justice and Dizzy._

"Another work that wasn't published-"Sol muttered to himself before being cut by Ky.

"Was it possible that he saw this too?" he asked Sol.

"Most likely, and hell it's worse if he did. When he was younger, he often had nightmares about the war he never experienced- people getting decapitated, burned alive, torn to pieces, or guts burst open. I never described Justice to him or mentioned anything about her, but he said that she haunts his dreams. He even knew what she looked like and he despises her."

"He's the same as his mother. Maybe Gears have the ability to pass memories to their offspring.

"Seems like it." Sol looked away for what he said was not entirely true: He used "Justice Stories" to scare Sin to sleep when he was younger; and that must have caused the nightmares.

* * *

Carrying the two documents with them to Sin's room, the two men prepared the words they would say to the kid.

As they opened the door, they saw Sin already sitting up and drinking cup of tea. He looked better than his earlier condition. However, his blanket was still wrapped around his body and onto his head, hiding his eyes. After returning the teacup to his mother, he again buried his face between his knees as if he didn't notice the presence of his two other parent.

"Sin, we're sorry we have to keep these secrets." Ky began. "We believed that it's still too early to reveal the truth from you, we only wanted to protect you."

As Dizzy saw the titles the two had brought she began to sob "No, no…not those."

But Sin remained shut. Without responding, he covered his ears and curled himself more tightly.

"Darling, we're really sorry." His mother embraced him as she tried her best to stop her tears.

"Please Sin, tell us anything. Can we do anything to make you feel better?" his father begged.

"Hey kid, just tell us what you saw." Sol insisted.

At this, Sin shook his head over and over again. He didn't talk. Sol, with his patience on its edge, stepped forward to the bed and grabbed Sin's hair and lifted his face in a way that's far from gentle. The couple yelped as the older man grabbed the two documents and shoved them in front of the kid's horrified eyes. "Kid, just tell us- you saw what's inside here didn't you!?"

In a face that looked like he was about to whimper, mumbling and in a trembling voice he said "No…that wasn't what I-I s-saw…"

In unison, the couple shrilled "E-ehhh!?"

"What the-" As Sol let go of the kid's face a knock on the door distracted them from the situation they were dealing with.

As Ky opened the door, he was greeted some loyal knights of his "Your majesty, we have already reorganized and closed the section as you ordered. However sire, two disturbingly sinful materials that were not in the catalogs was retrieved from the site." As the captain was about to hand the two materials, Ky noticed that the others behind him were looking and whispering on each other.

"Are there things you wish to keep from me?" Ky reproached to their misconduct.

They stood straight right away and shouted out their mixed apologies to their king. With the wave of his hand, Ky Kiske dismissed his men.

"Now let us see…Oh dear Lord!" Ky averted his eyes from the glossy front cover page of the magazine and threw it to Sol. The fire and the flag bearer both gulped as Dizzy's mouth opened wide at the site of the opened pages. Girls in bikinis and in their underwear posed in very interesting positions.

With a very red face, Ky proceeded to look into the next material. "Never mind that, let us deal with that later. Now we shall see" his slowed down as he saw the title "…this?"

Sin again covered his ears as his father read the title: _The Truth about Solky: A Guilty Gear Doujinshi._

* * *

-

Hours ago...

_"Who's there?" he asked nervously.  
_

_He turned around and searched the dark area. His Gear senses tell him that he's not alone and it seems that whoever he is, he's hiding…_

_"Meow" said the cat that emerged from the shadows._

_"Phew" All the tension in Sin disappeared as the stranger showed itself. "Anyway, let us proceed" he said to himself. A title caught his attention and he quickly pulled it._

_"A Solky doujin!? Something with Oyaji and Ky? 'This book is read from the back and from right to left…'" He impulsively opened the first page, which is actually the last page, and he was stunned to see a start of an epic battle drawn in fine detail. Seeing both his father and his Oyaji in Holy Order uniforms, his heart pounded with excitement._

_He found his fingers shaking as he turned each page, as he gets closer to the outcome of the rivals' fight for pride and honor. However, he can't stop snickering as he read aloud some lines such as "You hurt me Sol! How come that you are always oblivious of my feelings!?" and "Ky, you don't understand. I just want to protect you because I love you!"_

_When he saw the words 'I love you" he can barely balance himself on the ladder from laughing so hard. This is turning into a comedy, he told himself._

_Abruptly, his laughter was cut off by the next page. The illustrations showed the rivals dropping their swords and running off towards each other and taking another unto their arms. Under the pouring rain from the hole of the ruined church, the black and white lighting highlighted the scene; the lovers with all their passion…_

_Within a second of seeing the shocking part of the story, Sin hurriedly closed the material and tried to return it to its place, panicking. But instead, he missed the gap and the impact of the doujinshi on the hard books, sent a number of loose pages flying._

_What unfolded before his eyes were dozens of pictures of two naked men doing...stuff. At the sight of them, he lost his balance and the ladder leaned into the opposite direction._

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_**

_**"Oh no, I'm falling!"** Instinctively, he put his weight on the side of the book shelves to prevent himself from falling backwards, but with his mind distraught from the traumatizing experience of seeing a Solky doujinshi he overdid it: The ladder just bounced off again before breaking in two as he fell together with the mass of books._

_Sin wasn't hurt by the fall, but was severely weakened. Underneath the pile of books he crawled his way towards the door._

_Bang! He remembered the door being kicked open before he was knocked out by it._

* * *

-

"I had thousands of these doujinshi burned some time ago, I had no idea a single piece survived." The king recalled as he burned the dangerous fan-made material.

"You can never be sure boy, I think that many of them are still there, hidden in the shadows."

Before the burning pages reached his fingers he threw it on the clear water. He watched as some of the ashes sank and dissolve. After uttering a short prayer, he flushed the toilet.

"There it goes." Though for Sol, all they needed to do was to wait for Sin to recover, a nagging feeling bothered him. He tried to recall the possible reason for it and a question popped in his mind. "Ky…did the knights return to you the doujinshi in one piece?"

"Yes, although Sin said some pages scattered into pieces-" he began to realize what Sol meant "…unless they picked them up piece by piece."

As the two stared at each other in horror, the older man dropped the cigarette on his mouth before he started cursing.

* * *

-

Another wonderful day arrived in the castle of Illyuria.

"VOLCANIC VIPPEERRRR!!!"

The last attack sent the boy flying into the air. His landing on the ground was ugly and he winced in pain as he arched his back. "O-Ouch…"

Sol kicked the bits of flame that remained on the edges of the boy's denim flag before taking out a cigarette and lighting it with his finger.

"That's amazing darling! You lasted for 10 minutes!" The mother cheered on the veranda as she flipped the barbecues on the grill.

After a week, everything was back to normal again.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** A loud scream belonging to Ky Kiske echoed throughout the area.

The source was the library again, and there he was found lying with the same expression Sin has a week ago. In his hand was a book with blank covers, but somehow this time it was different; for Ky weakly let out a single word "SolSin…"

* * *

-

-

-

**Hope you liked it, sorry if it wasn't very well written fic. Anyway I want to tell that I am definitely not a supporter of Yaoi but this this fic is no way an attack to its fans. I believe that Sol, Ky and Sin themselves would be horrified to see themselves like that. It's all for the sake of humor. Thank you very much for reading.**

**If it's okay with you, a feedback would be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
